To Follow In His Footsteps
by ChiiWong
Summary: Sara's dream is to follow in his footsteps. The boy who resided from her hometown of Pallet, and live the very adventurous life he led. She wished to be a great Pokemon Master just like her idol, Red. With the help of her starter Pokemon, and the ones she


Chii: Hey, I'm baaack~ xD Funny thing is, I'm not here with a Naruto story. Instead, I'm here with a Pokemon story. Hope you enjoy? O u O

**Title: To Follow In His Footsteps**

Description: Sara's dream is to follow in his footsteps. The boy who resided from her hometown of Pallet, and live the very adventurous life he led. Sara wished to be a great Pokemon Master just like her idol, Red. With the help of her starter Pokemon, and the ones she befriends along the way, will her goal be reached?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Walking To The Path of Stardom **

'5:47 A.M' my Electrode alarm clock read. The ticking of the clock the only sound that rang through my ears as my droopy eyes stared in the direction of the clock. Sleep wanted to take over my whole form, but, my excitement for what was going to happen in a mere few hours was taking over and keeping me wide awake.

Each minute that reached passed by made me more and more anxious. At six o' clock sharp, I was supposed to get up and start getting ready for my meeting with Professor Oak at his laboratory to claim my new starter Pokemon.

Furrowing my brow, I pulled the covers off of my body. With a quick pace, I was standing up.

"I can't sleep," I told myself. "I might as well get ready now."

Going over to my door, I flipped the switch to brighten up my room with light. Looking around my room, I saw at the edge of my bed were the clothes I laid out the night before.

My outfit, consisting of, a short-sleeve shirt that has a tank top connected to it as the style, a skirt, thigh high stockings, my belt that held empty pokeballs, and lace up boots. All which consisted of my favorite colours, some sort of blue and green to match.

Changing out of my pajamas, I got changed into my outfit. Before I had the chance to put my boots on, since we don't wear shoes in the house, I went over to my night stand and opened the top drawer. Inside were some little knick knacks and miscellaneous items I kept in there. But, one thing I was really looking for was my box that kept my hair supplies. Eyeing it right above a pile of papers, I pulled it out, placing it on the table top.

Opening the box, I pulled out two hair ties and a brush. Taking the items I wanted, I placed the hair ties into my mouth and went over to my door where my mirror hung. Brushing out my hair, splitting it into two, I put my blonde hair into twin pony tails.

Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my boots, and headed out the door, walking towards the kitchen where my parents were.

My dad was sitting at the table watching the television from our connected living room, while my mom was making breakfast for the three of us.

When I came into view, my dad spotted me and gave me a warm smile. "Good morning, future Pokemon Master."

A blush overcame my face at my dad's comment. "Oh, Dad. Y-you don't even know for sure if I can be something _that_ great."

With a stifled giggle, my mom chimed in. "Sara, if you doubt yourself, then you really won't be able to reach your goal." With the redness fading, my gaze turned upon my mom. She stared right back at me and continued. "You've wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer ever since you first saw Red defeat the Pokemon League."

Lowering my head a bit, I replied with, "Yeah, he is my hero after all." Lifting my head back up, I gave my parents a big grin.

"Now, go put your boots by the door with the rest of your stuff, and sit down, breakfast is ready," My mom said, placing the freshly cooked food onto our plates.

Obeying her request, I went over to the front door and saw my backpack resting right next to it. Placing my boots down, I returned to have breakfast. After eating, I quickly freshened up, and was now ready to head out the door.

With boots on, and backpack slung from one shoulder, my parents both stood in front of me wishing their last 'goodbyes', 'good lucks' and 'be safe'.

With one last hug, my mom asked me several questions on if I had everything. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, extra clothes, Potions, Pokeballs, Poke Gear, Pokemon snacks, and a small lunch for me. My backpack was not very big, but, it had enough hidden compartments that it could store quite a bit.

Looking through by bag, I made sure everything was accounted for. "Yes, Mom. Everything is here."

With one last 'goodbye' I headed out the door to start my new adventure.

While walking through my neighborhood to head to Professor Oak's Lab, my heart began to beat harder and faster with each step I took.

Since it was early morning, there were not many people out. But, those who were out, were in their own yard, maybe tending to their garden, or just out for a brisk walk in the cool air.

When I was out of my neighborhood, Oak's Lab came into view. A large building surrounded by a gate with tons of Pokemon running around wild in his large backyard.

Taking a deep sigh, I took off in a dash to get to his gate more quickly. With a complete halt, I looked at the very Lab that held my future.

Seeing the gate was already slightly open, I took advantage and walked right in, heading up to his front door.

"To think, these are the very same steps Red took when obtaining his first Pokemon," I whispered, my heart racing frantically.

When upon his front door, I gave it a good, loud knock, my knuckles hurting from the force. A few seconds passed before slight voices could be heard. The door opened and a boy a little younger then me walked right out, in his hands a Pokeball.

"Thanks for the Squirtle, Professor Oak," the boy said, walking right past me.

"Good luck on your adventure, son!" Oak's voice bellowed after the boy. After watching the boy walk away, his gaze traveled over to me. "Are you hear for your starter Pokemon, too?"

With a big smile, I nodded.

"Alright, follow me then," he smiled back, holding the door open for me.

Walking in, I followed closely behind Oak, as we walked through a long hallway. Every time we passed an open door, out of curiosity, I would try and peer through as best as I could to see what was going on. Mostly, they were just some sort of room that either held rows and rows of Pokeballs, or were one of his many assistants doing something scientifically.

"Now, what's your name, young lady?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Sara," I replied. "Sara Chiba."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sara," Oak kindly said. The two of us reached a room that held a type of table with three Pokeballs under a glass case. "Now, there are three starters to choose from. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. But, because the child who was here before you claimed the Squirtle, only two remain. Choose wisely while I get your items set up."

Starring at the two balls that held a Pokemon, my mind raced, deciding which one I would want the most.

After a few minutes, Oak was back at my side looking at me as I tried to decide my future.

"You know, Bulbasaur is a unique grass type. Having also the qualities of a poison type. A Pokemon that is brave, gentle, and a loving companion," Oak started, trying to help with my indecisiveness. "While Charmander, is especially good for beginners. A fire type with a burning passion to please its trainer. Strong-willed, easy to train, and fierce loyalty."

"I've made my decision!" I grinned at Oak.

With a pleased smile, he responded, "Who is it you want to be your partner?"

"I choose . . ."

* * *

Chii: Ooh! Cliff hanger~ xD Just like in the Sopranos when they are cut off in mid se -

^ u ^ Hope you like!


End file.
